The invention relates generally to stickers or labelling systems and, more particularly, is directed to a dual-sided label for creating a mirror or reflected message.
Duplex adhesive displays or labels are known in the prior art. Such duplex advertising or directional displays are provided with directional material or indicia on both sides thereof and an adhesive surface which may be attached to a pane of glass so that advertising material or indicia on both sides of the display will be unobstructed and clearly visible from opposite sides of the glass.